


Rain and Shine

by Saveourskinship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Five House Points For Anyone Who Knows The Song I Reference, Guess Who Is In That Band?, Hermione Has To Interview A Band, Innuendo Used Liberally, Muggle World Prompt, Remember When Emo Songs Had Ridiculously Long Titles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saveourskinship/pseuds/Saveourskinship
Summary: In Muggle LA, Hermione has to interview a band. Imagine her surprise when one of the band members is Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Rain and Shine

Hermione was sitting primly in a chair of a luxury suite in downtown LA. The fine accoutrements of the room contrasted rather starkly with the rough, leathered and ripped attire in several shades of black the three men before her wore. Stupid Monique having her stupid baby stupid early. She was a guest editor goddamn it, not a reporter. She didn’t know anything about rock music. Nonetheless she’d been roped in to take on the assignment last minute.

“You don’t look like a journalist, darl,” the man in the centre told her. She thought this must be the lead singer, his black and blue hair straightened over half his face. He despairingly called himself Reaver. No last name.

“Quite, Mr. Reaver. Monique sends her utmost apologies.”

“Oh, and you’re English, too. Our bassist is English, but he sounds like a poncy asshole. Will you keep calling me Mr. Reaver, darl?”

“As you like, Mr. Reaver,” the man smirked in a familiar way that annoyed Hermione. She wanted this to be over and quickly. “As I was saying, I’ll be handling your interview today.”

The other two members of the band snickered and Hermione rolled her eyes. Reaver leaned forward towards her. “You sure you can _handle_ it? I tend to have _big_ answers. Ones that are _long_ and might be a little _hard_ for your dainty hands to fit into your note pad.”

She locked eyes with him unintimidated. “I’m sure I’ll manage, Mr. Reaver. Now, if you will kindly explain the inspiration from your latest chart-topper, ‘This Isn’t Just Goodbye, This Is I Can’t Stand You’?”

“Some shit about seeing someone for the last time. You hate them but you’re gonna miss them. I don’t know, our bassist writes all the lyrics,” Reaver slumped onto the couch he was sprawled in.

The door behind Hermione opened. “Yeah, just there, D. That’ll be great.” Reaver spoke to someone over her shoulder before bringing a heated gaze back to her.

“Now, where were we darl?”

Hermione huffed and turned her pad to show two short lines of shorthand. “As _big_ and _long_ as you promised your answers would be Mr. Reaver, I am left wanting. So perhaps you may point me in the direction of someone who might give me something more. Perhaps your actual lyricist might be able to satisfy my query?”

Reaver gave a dark chuckle. “You know you’re alright, girlie.” He gave a nod to the person who had arrived just before.

A blond head appeared beside hers over the top of the chair. “Why hello there, Granger. I would know that prissy voice anywhere. But who knew you’d grow up to be so filthy?”

“You know her, Drake?” Reaver scoffed, surprised.

“In a sense,” Draco poured himself onto the chair to Hermione’s left, nearest her. His eyes never left her as they swept her up and down.

Reaver’s eyebrows shot up. “Reeeeally?”

“Not that sense,” came the quick reply from her former classmate.

He looked good. Annoyingly good. Ripped skinny black jeans, artfully tousled hair, a lip piercing and loose black singlet that was frayed and torn, safety pins added for effect rather than practicality.

“She’s asking about the inspiration for the new single,” the singer told him, standing to raid the mini-fridge, leaving the two of them to appraise each other.

“Looking good, Granger. How’ve you been?”

“Rather well as it happens. And you’re a rockstar,” she stated it with an amused tilt of an eyebrow.

He laughed once, humoured by how bemused she was in the discovery.

“I’d like to get out of here sometime tonight, would you please elaborate on the inspiration for the song?”

He appeared to bite back a comment. She realised the implication the word ‘sometime’ was adding to the remark and coloured a little.

“The song, _Drake_?”

He fixed her with those gray eyes. “It’s a tale as old as time Granger. Boy hates girl. Boy falls for girl. Boy pretends to hate girl. Then when the dust settles, turns his back and leaves.”

“That’s all you’re going to give me?” she sighed. He shrugged.

“Not much bigger or longer than Mr. Reaver. How awfully… tepid.”

His smirk was back. “Fine, Granger. Try this on for size.”

He caught her with his stare. “There was once an insufferable know-it-all girl who bounced around a castle with a wide sun-filled smile and hair that floated around her like a cloud. Sounding familiar?”

Hermione blinked at him. Surely not.

“Our protagonist hated her. The swotty little princess. But then they grew up and each year her brilliance shone a little more and that sun-filled smile grew in wattage until it was blinding and melted everything in our protagonist.”

She felt like she was burning, a molten lava running through her veins. Blindsided by this confession.

“But he had to hate her, to protect himself, his family and her. Then the storm came and he was part of the rain, the wind and the lightning strikes. He had to battle the sun that hid now that she didn’t smile as much anymore.”

Hermione’s heart was stuttering in her chest. She couldn’t look away from the intensity of his gaze.

“But then it was over and the sun came out from behind the clouds and our protagonist knew his rain and her sun could never live in the same sky. But he missed that sun-filled smile so much he went to the place he thought would be closest to it, California. But he never again found the same warmth.”

Hermione’s eyes fluttered, finally able to break the hold he had on her.

“Until today,” he finished.

She snapped her gaze back to him and he smiled at her a little sadly.

“Does that answer your question?”

She shook her head, and he furrowed his brow a little in confusion, tilting his head at her.

“It gives me a million more instead.” She watched as he looked at her, and there was something faintly glimmering in his eyes. The smallest hope.

She looked at her watch. She’d gone overtime. “Bollocks, that’s all I was allotted. Would you mind terribly if I arranged another time for the rest of the interview?”

“Come to the show tonight, find me afterwards,” he put the invitation out there, sure she would reject it. But she didn’t want to reject it. She was… intrigued. She wanted to feel like she was again the girl that had once melted this boy.

She slid her business card at him and turned to leave but she paused. “You said the rain and the sun can’t be in the sky together… but you forgot about sunshowers. That’s when the rain is lightest and the sun sparkles brightest. Together they make rainbows that stretch across the sky with mythical pots of gold at their end. Just something to think about.”

Then she walked to the door and as she exited, she saw Draco smile at her. “I promise you’ll be seeing me again, Granger.”

She smirked in the way she’d learnt from him. She certainly hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Drabble! A Facebook group I am part of had the Drabble prompt of 'Muggle World' this week and I decided to give it a go. It's still too long for a proper Drabble but I gave it a go!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
